


Healing Violet

by sunkelles



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I Would Die for Halo Even Though That Wouldn't Help Anything Because She Can't Die, Muslim Character, Pre-Femslash, Will change the tags involving Halo once ao3 decides how we're tagging this girl, Young Justice Season 3, season three spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Zatanna finally convinces Artemis to let her meet Halo after half-meeting her at a terrible time.





	Healing Violet

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully later on in season 3 i'll write a proper "artemis and zatanna accidentally adopt halo together" snaibsel fic but right now, this is what we're getting. it'll do until we get to the point where i have the material to work with and the motivation to do better
> 
> i decided to go with "violet" as her name here because that's what halo wants to be called as her main name as of episode 6. that might be subject to change but i'm going with it for the moment.

Artemis's phone rings and rings. Zatanna flashes across the screen in big letters. She hasn't been able to talk to her best friend since Artemis helped her get through her yearly one hour meeting with her dad. It makes her feel bad, because she knows that Zatanna’s needed her more afterwards, but she just hasn’t had the time or energy to pick up the phone. Between accidental acquiring a floaty unkillable tagalong, helping to raise her niece, and job hunting, the post-graduation world has been hectic for Artemis. She’s barely made time to think.

 

Artemis picks up the phone now, though. She has time right now and she’s going to make damn sure that she at least listens to what Zatanna has to say before she falls into another stress loop.

“Artemis! Thank god I caught you,” Zatanna says.

“It’s good to hear from you, Zee,” Artemis says, “What is it?”

“I had a proposition,” Zatanna says, “you know, we haven’t been able to hang out in a while and you’ve got someone new in your life. I was thinking you could bring them over?”

“Them?” Artemis says, stifling a giggle, “Zee, do you think I’ve got a romantic partner? I don’t have time for that right now.” Even if thinking about romance with someone not-Wally didn't still make her a little sick, Artemis knows that she wouldn't have time. She can't barely make time for Zatanna and she loves Zatanna more than anything. She can hear the other girl rolling her eyes over the phone.

“I meant your adopted daughter. I want to meet her,” Zatanna says, as if that clarifies anything.

  
“My _what_?”

“That kid you adopted? With the healing powers? You brought her over when I had my annual breakdown in the park?” That makes something short circuit in her brain. _Adopted?_

“Violet?” Artemis asks. She doesn’t remember adopting Violet. If they filled out some sort of paperwork for that, she certainly doesn’t remember it. How does one transfer custody of a dead Quraci refugee girl? She wonders if the adoption papers still say Gabrielle Daou or if they just read “Violet Halo” like the girl has insisted on being called. Is Artemis listed as the mom on her death certificate? Is that how this works? 

“Yeah of course, I feel like I should meet her,” Zatanna says, “you know. Properly.” And by that, Zatanna means when she’s not a mess over her yearly hour of time allotted by Fate for father-daughter bonding.

“Alright,” Artemis says, “we can do dinner sometime this week. Does tomorrow work for you?”

“Sure,” Zatanna says. And the dinner date is sealed. Now all Artemis has to do is pitch it to Violet.  


 

Violet is sleeping soundly four feet above the ground when Artemis goes to check on her. Artemis decides to wait to pitch the idea until morning.

Morning comes and Artemis has no better idea of how to sell the idea to Violet, so she decides not to sell it. She’ll just mention it. See how well that works. Violet is huddled on the couch in a pair of fluffy, cartoon pajama pants that Lian picked out, one of Artemis’s old t-shirts, and her hijab.

She’s reading a history textbook, like always, and muttering about things that are right or wrong. It’s interesting watching the girl try to piece together what she already knows and what she doesn’t.

“Violet?”

“Yes Artemis?” Violet asks, looking up from her book.

“Do you remember Zatanna?” Artemis says. Judging by Violet’s wide-eyed look and the innocent tilt of her head that’s a “no”.

“We met her a few days ago. She was the one that we helped.”

“Oh,” Violet says sagely, “the one that you healed with your hugs.”

“Well,” Artemis says, “healed might be a little generous. I did what I could.” Artemis has been doing what she could for as long as Zatara’s been Dr. Fate, and it hasn’t fixed anything yet, but she’d like to think it’s made things a little easier on Zatanna.

“We can just be there for them,” Artemis says. That’s all that any of her friends have been able to do for her since Wally died, and it’s helped, but it hasn’t fixed her. Maybe the wound’s even healed now, but the tissue is all scarred over. Her heart will never beat quite the same way again.

“Do you wish to be there for her again?” Violet asks. Artemis celebrates internally. Yes! An in! She won’t even have to do any convincing!

“Yes, actually,” Artemis says, “I do today. I was wondering if you’d come with me.” Violet sends her a wide smile.

“I can do that, Artemis. We can help her heal together.”

  
  
  
Soon enough, the two of them are zetaing over and ringing Zatanna's doorbell. She opens the door with a big smile. 

“Welcome!” she says. She leads them in immediately, leading them into the kitchen where she's already made a big meal. Artemis would feel bad about letting Zatanna cook if it didn't smell so  _delicious._ Zatanna has already set it out for them. She says a quick spell, presumably something to make sure that it’s the perfect temperature to eat, and then they sit down to eat. Zatanna gestures for them to sit down and Artemis follows. Once Violet realizes that's what the gesture meant she follows quickly too. 

“Artemis said that your name was Violet?”

 "Yes," Violet says. 

“Do you have a last name?”

“No,” Violet says firmly, “it is just Violet. Unless we are on a mission. Then you can call me Halo.” Zatanna smiles then and leads her to the table.

“Alright, just Violet then. I wasn’t sure about if you only eat things that are halal or not, so I did some research and made sure that what I made _was_ halal, just in case.” Violet sends her a smile and nod. Artemis isn’t sure if Violet has even figured out if she keeps halal yet (or even what halal is) but she appreciates Zatanna’s consideration, and she’s sure that Violet does as well. Artemis feels kind of bad that she didn't think to look into it herself. 

Maybe keeping halal one of the parts of Islam that will stick around with her even though most of her memories are gone, like wearing her hijab. She doesn’t seem to remember why it was important to her before she lost her memories, but she’s decided that she wants to continue doing it because it feels right. It’s one of the few memories she knows Violet wants to keep. Maybe other aspects of her religion and culture are like that as well.

“So, Violet,” Zatanna says, “how did you and Artemis meet?”

“I died,” Violet says, “and then Artemis helped to save me.”

“And you saved _me_ a couple times,” Artemis says. She refuses to let the other girl diminish her own importance.

“And now we live together!”

“Who all have you met since, well,” Zatanna says, groping for a word.

“Dying?” Violet suggests blithely.

“I was going to say waking up,” Zatanna suggests.

“Ah yes, that is a better word,” Violet agrees. She looks thoughtful for a moment as she gathers up the list of people that she knows.

“There’s Artemis, Lian, and Will, I live with them. Then there is my hive Brion and Forager. And then they live with Superboy and Miss Martian. Oh, and there is Nightwing! I do not know who he lives with." 

“Sounds like you have a lot of friends,” Zatanna says, lips quirking into a smile.

“I do,” Violet says, “I am fortunate that way.”

“Do you remember anything before you woke up?” Zatanna asks. Violet’s eyes widen, and Artemis sees something flash through her eyes. She thinks that the girl remembers bits and pieces of her past, but that they’re painful bits- things she’d rather forget. She couldn’t imagine the girl chucking away her old name and any hints of remembering what she was if she hadn’t had a taste and decided that she would leave it in the past.

She thinks that there's more to the name Violet too. The girl said she likes it because it was what Brion called her (and gosh, can Artemis spot a teenager crush when she sees it. Makes her a little woozy) but Violet it also the color of her healing. She thinks that Violet is choosing a better, healthier life by choosing that name. A happier color, a happier life. 

“No,” Violet says. Artemis is pretty sure it’s a lie.

“Well, that’s alright,” Zatanna says, “maybe you’ll remember soon.”

“I won’t,” Violet promises, all but confirming Artemis's theory. Zatanna looks taken aback, but only for a moment. She goes with it and lets Violet tell her all about the cool new things she’s discovered like apples and Bio-Ships. Zatanna mouths _teenagers_ to her and Artemis giggles. When Violet has finally winded down a little from her excited stories, Zatanna declares that she’d like to see her again.

“We should do this again sometime,” Zatanna says. Artemis hasn’t seen enough of Zatanna lately.

“Alright, I’m down. Would you like to do this again, Violet?”

“Yes, I would.”

“Maybe I can invite Tracy?” Zatanna suggests, “We could do a mentors and mentees thing.” Artemis would really prefer to have Zatanna to herself for a while, but she’ll take what she can get. And Violet really should be around someone her age who isn’t either a hotheaded prince or an analytical alien. Tracy would be good for her that way. 

“And you know, I think that your powers sound kind of similar to Rocket’s. We should get her to meet up with you and see if she can help you with them.” Violet smiles.

“Thank you,” she says, “I could use some more help. These powers, they are confusing. I do not quite know how they work.”

“We can all help you figure it out. Maybe you could even work with some of the Team members?” Zatanna suggests.

“No Team,” Violet says firmly, “Brion and Forager and I, we are a Hive. We decided that we do not want to join the Team.” Zatanna sends Artemis a confused look. Artemis shrugs. Those three kids already made their decision and she’s not about to try to change it. If they want to go semi-solo, she’s going to let them. At least as long as Violet comes home happy and whole at the end of every mission.

“No Teams then,” Zatanna says. Violet’s phone buzzes and she rips it out of her pocket.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Violet says abruptly. Then she nearly runs out of the room.

“Is she alright?” Zatanna asks, concerned.

“She’s face-calling Brion and Forager again,” Artemis says. It’s like those three are joined at the hip, or at least joined digitally. Violet might not live with them, but whenever she’s not at their place hanging with Artemis, Lian, and/or Will, she’s over in Happy Harbor with that ragtag bunch of boys of hers. 

“I’m glad you offered to have her and Tracy hang out. It’ll be good to get her to see someone else her own age,” Artemis says, “Brion and Forager are great, but. It’s good to have more than two friends.” Artemis learned the benefits of having a larger social circle when she went from just relying on her mom to having Green Arrow, Black Canary and the whole Team as her support system. It was good for her. She thinks that making more friends will be good for Violet too. 

“I can’t believe I’m organizing protege playdates,” Zatanna says. Then a different crazy thought settles on her face and she looks at Artemis with wide eyes.

“We have _proteges_.” Artemis doesn’t think that’s quite right for her and Violet. She wouldn’t go as far as to call Violet her protege, really. They don’t have similar skillsets and Artemis isn’t helping Violet learn how to be a superhero as much as helping her remember how to be a person. It’s more of an older sister arrangement, but she gets where Zatanna is coming from. 

“We’re old, Zee," Artemis says. 

“We’re old,” Zatanna agrees somberly, “where did all the time go?” Artemis doesn’t quite know, but she knows that they’re all feeling it slip away. Even _Dick_  is legal to drink now. They’re not really eligible to be part of the _junior_ Justice League anymore. They aren’t kids anymore. They’re grownup heroes with grownup lives and problems. She’s helping raise her niece and half raising a teenager that she accidentally adopted. She’s already _graduated from college._ She feels old but she kind of likes it.

“You know, Dick said a few days ago that he doesn’t hates being the grownup, but I’m not sure I agree. I kinda like it.” Artemis has so much more freedom now as an adult than she did back when they were kids on the Team. It might just be because she’s further out of her father’s shadow now and she’s done some more growing, but she doesn’t find herself missing the being young part. She misses the easy friendship, the endless time spent with the Team, and she misses Wally, but she doesn’t miss high school or being younger and dumber or even not having responsibilities for people.

She kind of likes taking care of people. She doesn’t think she’d have stayed at Will’s to help with Lian if she didn’t, and she’s sure that she wouldn’t have taken Violet in if she didn’t. It’s nice to be able to help people after she’s been helped so much. That’s part of why she likes the thing she has with Zatanna so much. She helps Zatanna but Zatanna helps her too. Symbiotic relationship and all that.

They’re grownups and they don’t have the same kind of time to hangout anymore, but they can make time for each other. The only thing that can stop Artemis from making time to see Zatanna is having to play dead like she did with the Reach, and she promised she’d never do that again. So. Now there’s nothing stopping them except how much time and effort they can put into it.

Violet finally emerges from the bathroom, phone tucked safely back in her pocket.

“Glad you didn’t fall in,” Artemis says.

“You know,” Violet says with a teasing smile, “if I did fall in, I would not die. I cannot die.”

“It’s one of the perks of babysitting you. Makes my job a hell of a lot easier.” Violet grins.

“Thank you for having us, Zatanna. The food was delicious. I think that I will also look into this “halal” you mentioned. I might want to keep it.” Artemis nods. She doesn’t know much about the restrictions on a halal diet, but she’s willing to look into it if it’s going to be important for Violet. She knows that Will won’t mind making some adjustments either.

“We must go now, though. Lian will be missing us,” Violet says, “we will not want to miss her favorite show.”

“Of course,” Artemis says, “wouldn’t want Lian to watch without us.” Violet smiles at Zatanna, and then makes her way to the door. Artemis sends Zee another smile before she follow.

“See you soon, Zee. Shoot me a text later and we’ll work out a time to meet up with Tracy,” Artemis says. Zatanna nods. Then, Artemis and her accidental little sister walk out the door. She didn’t expect her life as a grownup to look like this, especially when setting out her plans with Wally, but she thinks that it’s not too bad after all. A good friend who’s stuck with her through thick and thin, a good kid to look after and protect, a college degree to utilize and a promising job hunt on the horizon? Things aren’t too bad after all. Things are Violet. Things are healing. 


End file.
